culturefandomcom-20200222-history
So Far (album)
| rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = B− }} So Far is the fourth album by Crosby, Stills & Nash, their third as Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young, and the first compilation album released by the group. Shipping as a gold record and peaking at #1 on the Billboard Top Pop Albums chart, it was the band's third chart-topping album in a row. It has been certified six times platinum by the RIAA. Content The album contains five of the band's six singles to date, omitting "Marrakesh Express", all of which had reached the Top 40. It is the first release on album of the single "Ohio" as well as its B-side "Find the Cost of Freedom", and the only place both can be found on one compact disc. The other five tracks were taken from the band's two studio albums, Crosby, Stills & Nash and Déjà Vu, although the other singles appear here in their album-length versions and mixes. Capitalizing on the highly publicized and anticipated reunion tour of CSNY in 1974, the album's eleven studio tracks derived from a group that had only issued twenty-two to date. Such was the demand for any sign of activity from the quartet that So Far topped the charts anyway. Graham Nash later insisted that the group was against the album's release, calling the concoction of a greatest-hits album from two LPs and one non-LP single "absurd". Young appears on four of the album's 11 songs (see § Personnel below). The remaining songs, with the exception of "Déjà Vu", also appear on Crosby, Stills & Nash's Greatest Hits. The cover art was painted by the group's friend and colleague Joni Mitchell, who also wrote "Woodstock". The album was reissued on compact disc some time in the 1980s, and again on September 20, 1994, after being remastered by Joe Gastwirt at Ocean View Digital using the original master tapes. Track listing Personnel * David Crosby – vocals all tracks; rhythm guitar on "Déjà Vu", "Wooden Ships", "Ohio", and "Woodstock"; acoustic guitar on "Guinnevere" * Stephen Stills – vocals all tracks except "Guinnevere"; acoustic and electric guitars all tracks except "Our House" and "Guinnevere"; piano on "Déjà Vu" and "Helpless"; organ on "Wooden Ships," "Woodstock", and "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes"; bass on "Déjà Vu", "Wooden Ships", "Teach Your Children", and "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes" * Graham Nash – vocals all tracks; piano on "Woodstock" and "Our House"; acoustic guitar, tambourine on "Teach Your Children" * Neil Young – vocals on "Ohio", "Find the Cost of Freedom", and "Helpless"; acoustic guitar on "Find the Cost of Freedom" and "Helpless"; electric guitar on "Ohio" and "Woodstock" Additional personnel * Greg Reeves – bass on "Woodstock", "Our House", and "Helpless" * Calvin "Fuzzy" Samuels – bass on "Ohio" * Dallas Taylor – drums on "Déjà Vu", "Wooden Ships", "Woodstock", "Our House", "Helpless", and "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes"; tambourine on "Teach Your Children" * Johnny Barbata – drums on "Ohio" * John Sebastian – harmonica on "Déjà Vu" * Jerry Garcia – pedal steel guitar on "Teach Your Children" Charts Notes References Category:Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young albums Category:Neil Young compilation albums Category:1974 compilation albums Category:Atlantic Records compilation albums Category:Albums produced by Neil Young Category:Albums produced by Stephen Stills Category:Albums produced by David Crosby Category:Albums produced by Graham Nash Category:English-language compilation albums